Random Encounters?
by Blood Sucking Fox
Summary: Zaria is a trainer, just like everyone else. Well, okay, so she's got some interesting tales to tell regarding family, traveling partners, inheritance, pesky pokemon, and underground illegal battling rings. Okay... so she isn't like everyone else...
1. Nice to Meet You

_Hola. Z here, with a brand new lovely story for you all. It's **IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ THIS **as it will explain my little underlining, word count, etc. So, on Luna there is a 20 Phrases challenge. Since you don't have the link to this, the phrase (and number) have been provided for you, along with the word count (another requirement for the challenge)._

_Now, REGARDING AGE, these drabbles/one-shots/chapters have been placed in CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER for your convenience. However, it is still beneficial to know the age, as there are jumps... I think I focus on ages 10, 13, 15, 16, and 21ish. There is also some MILD Gary fluff, if you squint. It's just what my mind created when asked to do a challenge that focused on an Original Character in the Pokemon universe. So here it is...! Please enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Drabble Six : "Nice to meet you" or "My name is..."**

**(231 Words)**

**Age 10**

I'd wanted a Pokémon so badly, that I couldn't resist the opportunity to go to Pallet Town when it arose. Sure, I _could_ have just gone to the Pokémon Center in Celadon City, but what fun was that? Everybody knew that Professor Oak's Pokémon were the best, and the Pokédex he gave you was the most Hi-Tech one out there.

So, I talked my sister Allie, who was 14 at the time, into taking me out there so she could meet Professor Oak. She had been planning on going anyway, so I just followed her.

Once in Pallet Town, I was on my own. I visited the lab with Allie and was told that I had to wait until morning, which I dutifully did.

The next day, I was one of three kids there. They'd beaten me to the lab, and had taken the Bulbasaur and Squirtle.

Professor Oak gave me the Charmander, and with giddy excitement I'd let it out of its Pokéball.

The little orange creature looked up at me and held out a little paw with a "Char~!"

"Nice to meet you," I grinned. "My name's Zaria! And together, we're going to become the best there is!"

The Charmander grinned up at me, and with another enthusiastic "Charmander", we'd decided we'd work together.

"I think I'll call you Cole."

And it was the beginning of a wonderful friendship.


	2. You've Changed

_Not much to say..._

_

* * *

_

**Drabble Nine : You've changed.**

**(335 Words)**

**Age 11**

Allie had always been the sister that hated me the least. So, when I came across her at the Indigo League Conference with my team, she actually greeted me.

It was my first time competing; I'd missed the previous year's tournament entry by a day, so I'd gone training with my Pokémon. So, Allie explained how things worked. She hadn't competed in Indigo, either, she'd gone to Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh first as a coordinator and had just started actually training, as well.

"Hey Zaria?" Allie was on the computer looking at competitor's Pokémon.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get a Gyarados?"

I cocked my head to one side, "What do you mean?"

"Where'd the Gyarados you're using come from?"

"Don't you remember the Magikarp that Margaret wanted to get rid of?" I asked my sister.

"The one you took?" Allie questioned, remembering the unusually small Magikarp that our older sister had thrown into the pool out back with a _"This stupid Pokémon won't evolve for me! It's worthless!"_

I'd run out and punched my sister, _"No Pokémon is worthless, you jerk!"_

After being punished with a grounding that my mother couldn't enforce, I snuck out, took a Pokéball to catch the Magikarp (Margaret had smashed hers), and took the Magikarp with me. I'd trained him for a year so that he'd evolve. That'd been a year before this tournament.

"Yeah. Buster evolved after training," I grinned and stroked the Pokéballs on my belt.

"You've Changed." Allie snorted. I came to stand behind her and looked at my trainer profile as well.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, the little sister I remember wouldn't have the patience to train a _Magikarp_ of all Pokémon! It's impressive."

I grinned at my sister and went over to the bed. "Yup, I'm all grown up!"

"Oh yes. A _regular_ adult... _especially_ for a twelve year old."

"Hey, when I beat you in this tournament, you'll be nicer to me. Buster's my Ace in the Hole!"

"Buster?"

"My Gyarados!"


	3. I Hate You

_Two parter with family drama... lol...?_

* * *

**Drabble Four: I hate you.**

**(710 Words)**

**Age 13**

My sister Sonya had appeared in the little town I was staying in. She hadn't seen me, but I'd seen her. So I followed her to a quaint little townhouse that was the largest in the town. She knocked and entered without the person who let her in being seen. I didn't know what to expect, I mean, she's 9 years older than me, and could easily have been seeing a boyfriend. However, I'd been in the little town for nearly a month, and this was only the second day I'd seen her in town.

"Hello Miss, can I help you?" A police officer asked me, because I had my head peaked out from around the corner.

I whipped around and stood at attention, "No ma'am, I'm just following my sister."

"Oh, one of Mr. Benjamin's daughters, I take it." The woman smiled widely, "He's mentioned he has several. Some of them come and visit now and again. Come to think of it, you've been in town almost a month, haven't you?" In a small town, there was no hiding from the locals; everybody knew everybody else.

"Yes, that's right. I've been in town for awhile." I didn't say one way or the other if I was Mr. Benjamin's daughter, because I didn't know.

"Nice to meet you, then. I'm Officer Sally Clinkinbeard." The woman offered her hand, and I shook it.

"Zaria Benjamin." Let her take from it what she will. Benjamin was a common last name.

"Well, well, if it isn't my little sister!" I turned to see my oldest sister, Carol, standing behind me, arms crossed. "Thank you for escorting her home, Officer Clink," Carol smiled at the officer and took my hand.

"Not a problem, Miss Benjamin. I'll see you around town." The good-natured officer left, leaving me in the clutches of my evilest sister.

"What are you doing here, you little brat?" She asked as she towed me towards my father's house.

"Training! Honest!" I squirmed to get away. "Let me go, Carol!"

"Only if you leave immediately." Carol's voice was low and threatening. "And if you tell mom Sonya and I were here, we'll hunt you down and strangle you."

"I won't say a word!" I was breathless, and it was hard to squirm out of her grasp. But I did finally manage.

"Good. Now git!"

I ran around the corner and stopped, panting. A man in a suit jacket was walking down the sidewalk with his Growlithe, but other than them, there was no life. I could have slipped away if the man hadn't stopped to stare at me.

He was older, probably late 40's, with gray hair and green eyes. "Do I know you?" He asked. His Growlithe came over and sniffed my pant legs curiously.

"No. Should you?" I asked, bending to pat the Growlithe.

"I don't know. You look just like my two daughters when they were younger."

I stopped petting the Pokémon and stood up. "Mr. Benjamin?"

"Yes."

I clenched my fists. This was the man responsible for my entire family hating me. I was the girl who was supposed to be the son. I was the finally straw in my father leaving. He hadn't gotten an heir, so he'd left.

"Do you have a wife?" That was my mother's theory. A lover that'd spawned a male.

"Not anymore." He paused and looked to my balled fists, before returning his gaze to my face. "Do I know you?"

"No. You don't." I bit my tongue and took a deep breath. So he didn't have a wife. "Do you have any sons?"

"No," he seemed confused. "What is this about?"

I couldn't hold back 13 years of built up rage for this man any longer. "Play innocent why don't you? Because of you my life has been hell! I wasn't good enough for you, so you left, huh? Well, guess what? I HATE YOU! How do you like them apples?" I screamed and took off in the opposite direction, past the house, and back into the woods.

I would avoid this town from now on. I'd loved training there, but the fact that my father lived there ruined it. He was the reason I'd been hated by my entire family.


	4. Make Me

_Second part of the two parter of the dad issue..._

_

* * *

_

**Drabble Fifteen: Make me!**

**(300 Words)**

**Age 13**

I sat sulking under a tree until my sisters found me. I'd just told my father I hated him and run off. Now my sisters were madder with me than usual. Carol picked me up by my shirt collar and shook me.

"What the hell is your problem? You don't just tell the man who gave you life that you hate him!"

Sonya was right there with her. "You're an idiot! Apologize!"

"Make me!" I said in a low voice.

"We will."

And they dragged me all the way to their father's house and locked me in the coat closet.

"Let me out!" I screamed when a door opened.

"Not until you apologize to Dad!"

"I'll send out Chuck! Then you'll be sorry!"

"We're _so_ scared of your little Nidoran!" One taunted, so I grabbed Chuck's Pokéball and released the Nidorino into the enclosed space.

"You should be! Chuck, take down the door!" With a loud crack, light was let into the tiny room, and Chuck stood in front of me, growling at my sisters.

They were screaming, and their father came rushing in through the front door. Chuck advanced on him when the door opened, and the man looked helplessly at his Growlithe. "Easy, easy."

Chuck growled again and went back to watching my sisters carefully.

"What's going on here?" He asked the three of us.

"We were trying to get Zaria to apologize for what she said!" Sonya told him from behind a chair.

"And I won't," I growled. "Not after what he did. How everybody treated me _because_ of him."

"That's fine. You can go, Zaria. I'll talk to your sisters."

I glared at him as Chuck and I left. "I still hate you."

"That's fine."

And that was the only encounter I had with my father.**  
**


	5. I Owe You One

_Enter Gary! :3_

* * *

**Drabble Twelve: I owe you one or You owe me one**

**(644 Words)**

**Age 13**

The flowers were so beautiful, and so far away. I couldn't quite reach them, and it was frustrating.

"Zaria, you're going to fall off that cliff!" My temporary travel partner, Xylia, stated. She was several years older than me, and had only recently started training.

"I will not!" I huffed, reaching farther down the cliff face toward the small ledge with the flowers.

I felt a rustling in my bag, and looked over at Xylia, who was pulling my money out of my backpack. "I think you will."

Xylia kicked me, which tipped my balance. I screamed as I grabbed for the ledge with the flowers on them. "What the hell was that for?"

"You know, little kids are so gullible. Just because somebody _says_ that they're a beginning Pokémon Trainer doesn't mean they _are_, silly little girl."

My eyes went wide, _of_ course. The first time I decide to travel with somebody, they turn out to be a scam artist.

Xylia laughed, "You look pathetic. Stop it!"

I reached for a Pokéball, to help me out of the mess, and found them missing.

"Looking for these?" Xylia held up my Pokéballs in a little net. "Don't look so alarmed. You can have them back. I'm not into the Pokémon Black Market, too easy to get caught." And she dropped them over the cliff, just out of my reach. Luckily, they snagged of a root sticking out farther down. "Goodbye, Zaria. May the rest of your travelling be more pleasant."

And she left, leaving me hanging by the little ledge with the flowers that were my undoing. Over the edge, I could hear her talking as she walked away. "Stupid girl. I wouldn't've had to throw her over the edge if she didn't protect her money so well at night!"

I sighed. This was my own fault. I looked below me. At least a thirty foot drop and my Pokéballs were about 20 feet below me. The closest foot hold was a foot out of reach. I could've hauled myself up, but then my Pokéballs would've been stranded. So I hung there. Not my smartest plan, but what else was I going to do?

"Hey! There's a person up there, Umbreon."

I looked below me to see a small person staring up at me. "Help!" I called down.

"Don't worry, we'll get you down!" was the response.

"You have a flying Pokémon?"

"Well…" The pause told me what I needed. He didn't. But I did.

"I've got a Fearow. He's in one of the Pokéballs in the bag hanging somewhere below me! Can you reach the bag?"

Silence while he located the bag. "Sure, I can get the bag."

A sudden wave of dread spread through me. What if _he_ was a Pokéthief? But I had no choice. He'd take them, I'd have to leave them, or he'd help me get them back.

I watched an Arcanine jump for the bag. It didn't get it, I could tell because I heard a muffled, "Catch them!"

"Gah!" I looked down to see Cole blowing flames at my 'rescuer'.

"Cole!" I screamed, "Be nice! And get me down!"

The large, orange dragon stopped immediately, and flew up to get me.

Once safely on the ground, the boy handed me back my Pokéballs. "Thanks, I owe you one." I told the boy.

"No problem. How'd you get stuck up there anyway?"

I looked away, embarrassed. "Stupidity."

After a silence, I held out my hand. "I'm Zaria. Zaria Benjamin."

"Gary Oak."

"Well, thanks so much for the help. Where're you headed?"

Gary looked down the canyon. "The next town over."

"Me too. Mind if I join you?" Gary eyed Cole suspiciously. Cole was still glaring at Gary, so I smacked his arm. "I promise Cole will be friendly."

Gary sighed. "Well, we'd probably end up walking together anyway."


	6. What Was I Thinking

_**Remember to pay attention to age! It skipped aorund on you! ;P**_

**Drabble Fourteen : What were you (or what was I) thinking?**

**(252 Words)**

* * *

**Age 15**

My older sister, Danielle, stood on the other side of the street. I looked at her through the grocery store window, bag of dried fruit in my hand. She looked lost.

Usually, I didn't associate with my family. They didn't like me, I didn't like them. But, In the long run, they were family right? I couldn't just let my sister get lost and possibly hurt.

I paid for the food, put it into my bag and walked across the street to look for my sister.

She'd managed to lose herself in the back allies of the town. She screamed and when I ran around the corner a pack of Grimer had cornered her.

"Cole, flamethrower!" I sent the tiny red and white ball into the air, releasing a gigantic orange dragon that breathed fire onto the piles of slime. They immediately retreated and Danielle looked huffily at me.

"What are you doing here, brat? I can take care of myself." She glowered at me as I called Cole back.

"You looked lost and I thought you might want some help."

"Keep your help. You and that blasted Charizard both! And stay away from me! It's bad enough that we're _related_!" Danielle shoved past me. I was left in the narrow alley-way fuming.

"What were you thinking?" I burst out, smacking a wall. "Ouch! Stupid, goddamn, ungrateful, bitchy, urgh! I hate them!"

I cradled my hand and walked back the way I had come, contemplating my question.

What _had_ I been thinking?


	7. Happy Birthday

_On to the action! The focus is mostly on this year of Zaria's life._**

* * *

******

Drabble Ten: Happy birthday.

**(301 Words)**

**Age 16**

My sixteenth birthday and I was alone in the forest, halfway between Celestic City and Solaceon Town, no Pokémon Center in sight. No small towns within walking distance, nothing.

I didn't even have special food, but I decided to as best I could. Sid, Chuck, Cole, Buster, Fear and Sandy were trying to make the best of it. They knew it was my birthday and they had gone to gather things.

I sighed and lay down next to the lake where Buster lurked somewhere under the surface. I decided I'd take a nap. "_Happy_ Birthday to me."

When I woke up, all of my friends were gathered around, each with a little bundle wrapped in leaves. I looked at each of them and smiled, leave it to Pokémon to find a gift in the forest.

"Thanks so much you guys!" I opened each present. Sid had given me berries, Chuck had found a moonstone, Cole had several vines long enough and sturdy enough to use as rope, Buster's package was soaking wet, and, fish. Fear had managed to find several shiny things, a coin, foil, etc. And Sandy gave me a rock.

The Sandslash took it from me and tried to put it in my mouth. I backed away. "I'm okay Sandy, really."

He snorted at me and bit into the gray thing. It split open to reveal a golden liquid, which he offered me.

"What is it?" I asked, not expecting to understand the response.

He licked the liquid and then looked at me expectantly. Hoping that my Pokémon wasn't crazy, I licked it and it was sweet, almost like honey.

I laughed aloud and shared the strange goo with everybody.

After eating, I grinned and hugged each of my Pokémon in turn; they made every situation so much better.


	8. That's Not Fair

_My problem child. I've always wanted to write about a spoiled, annoying, troublesome Pokemon. Oh how I love you Sweetie! ;3_**

* * *

******

Drabble Eight: That's not fair.

**(847 Words)**

**Age 16**

It came as such a shock to me. My grandmother died while I was in the Sinnoh Region training. She'd been in perfect health when I'd left, only a month earlier.

Now I was headed home, and I wasn't happy about it. In Celadon City, I was the kid everybody made fun of; the girl that should have been a boy, if you will (not in the sense that you're now thinking, though). I like guys. Let's make that perfectly clear. What they mean is that I'm a tomboy. Of all the girls in my class at the local school, I was the only rich one that didn't look it.

Instead of dressing up in pretty summer dresses with ribbons in my hair, I preferred to wear pants. Instead of playing house and tea party, I played in the dirt and made mud pies. And now, it showed in my choice of Pokémon. The last time I'd been home, a year ago, my Pokémon choices had resembled that of the boys, not the girls.

But that's a different story all together. My grandmother died, and I was requested back in Kanto for the funeral. I had to spend what little money I had left to come home.

When I arrived, my mother didn't even acknowledge me. My sisters ignored me, too. I walked into the church and sat at the back, completely numb.

My grandma had been my only friend in the family. She'd tell me how nice it was to see me, how big I'd gotten, how I was turning into a fine young woman. It was more than I got from my mother.

"We are gathered here today to remember this wonderful woman…" The speech began, and I just sat there and stared at the open coffin. I couldn't bring myself to go look inside. If I didn't see her in there, I could pretend that she wasn't. I could pretend that she would be at home when I got back, if only for brief moments.

With the funeral over, I walked slowly back to the house that held no welcome for me. I was the fluke. I was supposed to be the boy. After 5 other attempts at a male heir, I was the final straw for my father. He left shortly after I was born and took most of the money with him.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" The familiar voice of my eldest sister pierced my ears. I stopped and turned around.

"Hello Carol."

"If it isn't my littlest sister, Zaria! You've come home to see us! I didn't see you in the church, but in that outfit, I'd be hiding too!" Carol laughed, her golden curls bouncing in time with her laughter.

I looked down at my clothes. I didn't see anything wrong with them. I wore a pair of loose traveling pants and a t-shirt; perfectly acceptable attire. But compared to the elegant black dress that Carol was currently wearing, I looked like I was in rags. "It's nice to see you too. I see you still pride appearance over character."

That _should _have shut her up. "Be nice to me! My favorite grandmother just died and you're insulting me! You're going to make me cry, Zaria!" She whined after a couple seconds. At 24 years old, she was the farthest from crying of anybody, she would be the one to inherit most of my grandmother's possessions if my mother was correct.

"Yeah. _Right_."

"I'll be crying. Crying with joy! When I inherit her house, money, and Pokémon! That thing's gotta be worth a pretty penny itself!" Carol laughed again before walking to her car. "See you at home dear sister! Too bad you spent the rest of your money for NOTHING!"

I sighed and continued the walk home. There was no reason for us to be nasty to each other, other than the fact that we'd done it for my entire 16 years of existence.

"And, under the orders of Madam's will, 'the car is to go to Carol, for her many journeys to come. The house, to Sonya and her fiancé, may you live and love your entire life. Half of the money is to be split between Margaret, Danielle, and Allie. Spend it wisely my dears. And, to my most loved family member, I bestow my precious Pokémon, and the other half of my money. Take care of Sweetie, Zaria.'"

I dropped the cup I was holding. The last thing I'd expected was to get anything from her. Sure she was the only one who was human to me, but money and a Pokémon? Her Pokémon didn't even like me!

Everybody was glaring at me. "That's not fair!" Carol burst out.

"I'm sorry. That is what her will wished for. My hands are tied."

Sweetie, a Jumpluff that my grandma had had since she was a kid, was worth millions of dollars. They all wanted to sell her. And they knew I wouldn't.

The next death in the family? I planned to skip the funeral.


	9. What Did You Do That For

_Poor Sid! :(_**

* * *

**

**Drabble Two: What did you do that for?**

**(180 Words)**

**Age 16**

I looked down at the little blue weed-like creature that was struggling to free itself from my arms. I'd just caught the little stinker after it'd decided to run around the forest.

Sid's white fur brushed against my skin and I looked over at the Shiftry in confusion. He smiled and offered Sweetie a treat. The fruit looked delicious.

However, the Jumpluff had other ideas. It glared daggers first at me, and then at Sid, before smacking the fruit from his hand.

"What'd you do that for? It was perfectly good fruit!" I growled at Sweetie, who just glared at me menacingly. She looked like she might bite.

Sid had picked up the fruit and was now standing under a tree looking hurt. I dropped the bratty Pokémon and walked over to my Shiftry, my Pokémon, and my friend.

"It's okay. Sweetie is just a pain in the ass." I grinned.

Sid perked up and returned my grin. He offered me the fruit and I took it. "Thanks Sid, you're the best Shiftry a girl could ask for."


	10. I Miss You

_Yes. One Drabble had to be under 100 words._

_Sweetie is such a pain in the ass. :3_**Drabble Three: I miss you.**

* * *

**(70 Words)**

**Age 16**

I looked up at the sky and sighed. My grandmother's prized possession, her rare Pokémon, her _baby_ was missing. Again. The annoying Jumpluff was a spoiled, bratty little Pokémon. I hated it, but I kept it. I kept it for my grandmother.

I heard a cry from Sweetie in the distance and sighed again, taking off to once again give chase to the stupid little puffball.

"I miss you grandma."


	11. I'm Sorry

_Ash, Brock, Dawn, and Pikachu. Thank you Sweetie._**

* * *

******

Drabble One: I'm sorry.

**(703 Words)**

**Age 16**

The forest is a wonderful place to escape to when you don't want company. It's cool, shady, and vast, which means the chances of running into somebody else are very slim. This is extremely true when you aren't even on one of the designated pathways. However, the forest is a horrible place to be stuck when one of your Pokémon goes on a rampage.

Little Pokémon are the worst to make mad in the forest, because they disappear so easily. They're also more easily threatened and attack more freely. The attacks may be less powerful for the most part, but it's still dangerous.

And what had I managed to do? Lose a very valuable, very angry, little Jumpluff. It had been my problem Pokémon from the day I inherited it from my Grandmother a few weeks earlier. Sweetie, the Jumpluff, was spoiled rotten. It got everything it wanted, never lost a battle because it was never in one, and was pampered. Three things I couldn't do for it.

So, when it wanted to battle against a wild Starly, I wouldn't let it. That was only the most recent in a string of events that'd set the little puffball off.

Now I was jogging between trees attempting to locate it before it hurt itself. I couldn't see it, and Fear hadn't come back so I assumed he hadn't seen her either. The caw from above told me otherwise, however. I looked up to see Fear looking down at me from the air. After catching my eye he took off to my left.

Having no better lead, I followed my Fearow in hopes that he really had spotted Sweetie.

"Gah! What is with this Jumpluff? Go away!" The man's voice propelled me into a sprint. When I broke into the clearing, Fear was perched in a tree to my left, and Sweetie was ruthlessly attempting to win a battle against a Pikachu.

The little blue Pokémon would fire an attack, and swiftly, the Pikachu would dodge it. Sweetie was becoming increasingly irritated. I hated to call a Pokémon back into its Pokéball when it's in a bad mood, but I already knew trying to calm Sweetie down wouldn't do anything.

I pulled the little red and white ball from my belt and pressed the button. "Get back in your Pokéball and stay there!" I told Sweetie as the red light engulfed her and she was forcibly taken into the confines of the hollow ball.

"I'm sorry! That was my fault she was acting like that! I made her mad!" I walked forward to see that the people Sweetie had been attacking didn't look distressed.

"It had a trainer!" The girl murmured sadly.

"Not a problem, Miss! It was no trouble at all. Everybody is fine! Just fine!" A guy with a darker complexion and brown hair had taken my hand and appeared to be…

"…is that… drool?" I pulled my hand away, disgusted, and tried my best to ignore him. "Is your Pikachu okay?"

The little yellow mouse-like creature grinned at me from the shoulder of another guy who was my age with jet black hair.

"He's fine. Aren't you buddy?" The boy replied, and the Pikachu gave a nod of agreement.

"That's good to hear. I still don't know what Sweetie is capable of. Stubborn little thing. I only got her a couple weeks ago." I sighed and looked over my shoulder at Fear, who was cleaning his feathers.

"Where did you catch it? That Jumpluff was beautiful!" The girl asked.

I grinned. In the Sinnoh region people were always asking about Sweetie. It was hard not to, Jumpluff were extremely rare in this region. "I didn't catch her. I got her from my Grandma."

"Where'd your grandma get it?" The girl tried again.

My grin just got bigger. "Sweetie isn't from the Sinnoh Region. I just got here last week. My Grandma caught her in the Johto Region."

"Oh." The girl's face fell.

"Yeah. I'd trade her to you if I could. The little bugger is a pain in the neck. By the way, I'm Zaria."

"My name's Dawn! This is Ash, Pikachu, and that's Brock over there."

"It's nice to meet y'all."


	12. If I Died Tomorrow

_Yes. Zaria is a little melodramatic. But we all have our moments, no?_**

* * *

******

Drabble Five : If I died tomorrow... (Fill in the blank?)

**(876 Words)**

**Age 16**

My grandmother was dead. It had finally sunk in. _My grandma was __**dead**_. Nothing mattered anymore. Why should it?

Who cared about me?

Not my mother. She blamed me for my father leaving.

Not a single one of my Sisters. They had their own lives to worry about.

Not my father. He'd left because I hadn't been a boy; I'd disappointed him by being born.

No, my family didn't care.

Maybe my Pokémon did, but they could get on without me. I'm sure Nurse Joy would find them a good home after I didn't show up at the Pokémon Center for a few weeks.

I shivered. The rain was cold on my head and arms and legs as I sat propped against a rock outside of Eterna Forest. I would die here, in this foreign region; this place that was not my home.

How had I wound up there anyway, contemplating my own demise? I couldn't move my leg; I'd tripped over a rock and sprained my ankle. Stood up and kept going through the pain, away from town; I'd stumbled and fallen into a ditch, landing on the ankle wrong, and hearing the sickening _crack_!

Nobody knew I was down there, but nobody cared. Why should they? I was nothing special. A Pokémon Trainer. Those can be replaced.

I stared up at the merciless sky that cried. It was crying with me, for the pain in my leg, for the pain in my heart, and for the pain in my head. Nobody else would cry for me, and now the only thing that did would probably kill me from the cold.

I hiccupped a laugh at the thought. How ironic that would be.

I lay back, accepting my fate, closing my eyes, and letting my mind become blank.

"Zaria! Wake up! You gotta wake up."

The cruel voice jolted me from the numbness. I opened my eyes and sneezed in the owner's face. I glared through the blur up at the man who had propped me up.

"Go away," My voice came out scratchy and thick.

"I can't just leave you here."

I sneezed again, and shivered violently. Damn was I cold. I didn't have the energy to conjure a response, so I closed my eyes, and willed the blackness to take me.

The man picked me up, "Damn it Zaria! I won't let you die."

"Why do you care?" I asked, still not aware of who was determined to keep me in the world of the living. Why couldn't they let me slip out of my misery?

"Because you're a friend," through half lidded eyes, I thought I detected a coloring change on the face of my "rescuer", who looked vaguely familiar.

"So? If I died tomorrow..." I didn't have enough strength to vocalize the end of the sentence. I'd passed out, totally at the mercy of the man. But what did it matter?

Soft, white fuzz brushed across my forehead. I was awake, but not absorbing things the way I should have been. A deep rumbled noise of concern reached my ears and I opened my eyes to look at Sid standing over me protectively. Chuck, my Nidoking, stood just inside the doorway, growling at Nurse Joy and someone else.

"Zaria! You're awake!" Nurse Joy sighed in relief and looked at Chuck. "Would you please call off your Nidoking?"

I didn't understand what was happening. I'd been in a ditch, in the rain, outside of the city. How had I ended up back at the Pokémon center?

"Chuck, it's okay. Let them in."

His large head swiveled to meet Sid's eyes, before finally relenting to letting the visitors in.

Nurse Joy hurried over with a tray which held medication among other items. She handed me the little cup with the pills in it and a glass of water. Obediently I took them, seeing that the other visitor was a human doctor. "Your Pokémon are very protective," Nurse Joy told me, glancing nervously at Sid and Chuck, two very large, very protective, very ticked Pokémon.

I placed a hand on Chuck's arm and smiled at Joy, "Yes, they are. How'd they get out of their Pokéballs?"

"The young man that brought you in told me you'd settle out of your fits if I let your Shiftry tend to you. He was right. But your Shiftry released the Nidoking, and we haven't been able to get to you for almost a day."

"Young man that brought me in?"

"Yes. He said you'd been travelling together before. He found you along the side of the road, only somewhat conscious."

"Who was he?" I asked, thinking over the various travelling partners I'd had. None that I could recall were male.

"I don't know. I've seen him around town before, but I couldn't give you a name. He said you'd know who he was." Nurse Joy had finished doing whatever she'd been doing, and her and the doctor left. My Pokémon took to guarding the room once more. Chuck at the door, and Sid at the window.

"I guess I was wrong. If I died tomorrow, my Pokémon would go on a killing spree to bring me back. "

The two grinned at me and growled their agreement.


	13. Have You Seen My

_Gary Returns! -fangirl squeals-_**

* * *

******

Drabble Thirteen: Have you seen my (blank)?

**(755 Words)**

**Age 16**

"Okay Sweetie, let's get you some..." I turned to look at my inheritance, which was gone. "God damn it! Not again!" I growled, turning back to my Fearow. I put down the brush I was going to use on Sweetie. "Can you check the city from above?"

With a caw, Fear took off. I gathered my items, left a tip on the table of the outdoor restaurant where I was, and left as fast as I could down one of the streets.

"Sweetie! Where are you?" Of course, the little devil had to run away in a big city. But at least I knew it wouldn't be able to go too far because of the connection with the Pokéball I had at my hip.

After an hour or two of searching, and stopping many people to ask, _"Have you seen my Jumpluff?"_, I plopped back down at the restaurant and awaited Fear's return. My leg, casted only a week earlier, was killing me. As were my armpits from the crutches I had to use.

When the large brown bird finally appeared, he plopped into the chair across from me and cawed softly. Wherever he'd been, there'd been no Sweetie. "No luck?" I asked anyway, and the Pokémon shook his head dejectedly.

"Well, we'll just have to keep looking, together."

I shouldered my backpack once more and took off yet again. It was getting late, and the sun would be setting soon. With some frustration, Fear and I got into a routine. He would fly down an alley first, and I would follow, in case of wild Pokémon or muggers.

Down one such alley, Fear landed, halting my progress. Ahead of him, a man was crouched low. The faint glow of an Umbreon's rings allowed me the ability to see the small white puffs of a Jumpluff. "It's okay, let me help you find your trainer."

"Sweetie!" I called, pushing past my Fearow, who moved reluctantly.

The little Jumpluff let out a long, low, threatening growl as it looked at me.

The man had backed away slightly, and the light had faded, leaving two gleaming red eyes staring in my direction.

"What's the matter?" I crouched down as best I could with a cast and crutches, and held out her Pokéball.

Sweetie inched forward and sniffed the air, giving me the distinct impression of a Pikachu or Growlithe, but not a Jumpluff. She grabbed for her Pokéball, which I pulled out of reach. The creature glared at me and growled again.

I sighed and stood up with some effort. "Fine, stay here in this dark, dirty alleyway. If you don't want to come with me, then don't," I dropped the Pokéball, which rolled to her feet. "I was just trying to follow Grandma's wishes. She thought we'd be a great team, you and I."

I took a step back towards Fear, who was giving me a quizzical look. "Let's go Fear. Sweetie wants nothing to do with us." I'd given up. The stupid little puffball had caused me enough pain and headaches. If she wanted to stay away, I'd let her.

A very high pitched whine came from behind me, and something hit me square between the shoulders, knocking me over. The weight jumped off and hit me in the head with something small and hard. "Ouch!" I spit out, looking up at the Jumpluff who was still glaring at me, but held out her Pokéball. I took it and called her back.

I sat up, checked my leg, and rubbed my head, looking at Fear. "What a headache."

"Excuse me," The man with the Umbreon said, and I turned my head to look at him.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing in Eterna City?"

I tilted my head and squinted. I didn't _think_ I knew this person. "Training."

"Gramps told me your Grandma died. Shouldn't you be with your family?" The man asked, approaching.

I snorted. "You must have me confused with somebody else."

"No, Zaria, I don't."

"Well then you'd know I don't spend time with my family."

The man finally came close enough for me to make out his features. "Well, your family never came up in conversation."

I gawked. "What are _you_ doing here, Gary?"

"Research."

"Research? What happened to training Pokémon?"

"Well, a ton can change in three years," He grinned and offered his hand.

I took it and stood up. "That's true."

Gary supported my weight as he gathered my crutches with the help of Umbreon.

"Thanks for the help."

"No problem."


	14. I Don't Understand

_Now if only Zaria would listen to Gary._**

* * *

******

Drabble Seven: You don't understand or I don't understand.

**(662 Words)**

**Age 16**

"A Pokémon battle?" I asked, confused. Gary and I had gone to a more lighted part of the city after running into each other.

"Yeah. Your Jumpluff was adamant about winning one against Umbreon," Gary explained. "The way it fought, I figured it had a trainer, so I called off Umbreon. We tried to get her to come with us to the Pokémon Center, but she wouldn't move from that crack in the alley. That's about when you came along."

"What would she want with a Pokémon Battle?" I asked aloud.

"She's your Pokémon, shouldn't you know?" Gary replied.

"No. I haven't had her long. Only about a month… My grandma left her to me, but Sweetie's been a thorn in my side from day one. Even before day one, she hated me."

"Sounds like a personal problem to me," Gary stated, taking a swig of coffee.

I took a sip of my own and "Hm"-ed. "So, what's the story behind becoming a researcher, besides following your Grandpa?"

"Pokémon need to be understood. Like your Jumpluff," Gary told me, glancing at his Umbreon, which had a seat between us.

"That doesn't sound like the Gary I knew," I commented, remembering the slightly put out boy who'd helped in my rescue from a cliff. He'd wanted to be the best no matter the cost.

Gary snorted softly, "That's what everybody who knew me then says. But experiences change people."

I nodded, remembering my first encounter with my father. I'd told him I hated him, and he'd simply let me leave. I'd stopped hating him since, and gone back to say I was sorry, only to find that he'd moved.

"Besides, you're not the cocky, over-excited little girl I remember."

Ah yes, reminiscing was so much fun. I hardly ever did it. I had nobody to reminisce with. "Things happen, and people change."

"Ain't that the truth?"

We were both silent for the longest time, sipping the coffee and watching each other out of the corners of our eyes. Umbreon made a sound on impatience and nudged Gary.

"Well, we should get going. It was nice to see you again, Zaria."

"I don't get it," I told him, looking at my crutches, which were propped against the table.

"Don't get what?" Gary asked, glancing at the crutches.

"Why didn't you ask me about how I got hurt? Everybody, even people who don't know me, want to know. And yet you didn't even comment on it. What's that about?" I rambled, remembering several of the strangers wanting to know if my Jumpluff was hurt because I was.

Gary looked around the room uncomfortably, before finally resting his eyes on me. "I figured you wouldn't remember."

"Remember what?"

"I'm the one who found you Zaria," and then it all made sense; I _had_ travelled with Gary before, but not for very long. A week at most, until we'd reached the town of our mutual interest, before parting ways.

"Oh…" I suddenly remembered the conversation I'd had with him and my face lit up with color.

We both looked awkwardly at each other, and Umbreon made another impatient noise. "But, there's something I don't understand."

"What?" I asked, predicting the question.

"Why were you out there in the first place?"

I let out a sigh of relief; it wasn't what I'd expected. It was uncomfortable to answer, still, though. "Because… I'd given up. I didn't care anymore."

"So, when you said, 'If I died tomorrow...', you were going to end it with 'Nobody would care'?"

That also caught me off guard. This was so uncharacteristic of Gary, granted I only had a week's experience with his attitude three years prior, but it was still an odd question. "Something like that."

Gary nodded to himself. "I'll see you around then. You're stuck here for a few more weeks, right?"

"Yeah." I stood up with some difficulty and gave him a hug. "It was nice seeing you again, Gary."


	15. It's Nice to See You Again

_Leafeon is definately one of my favorite Pokemon!_**

* * *

******

Drabble Eleven: It's nice to see you again or I haven't seen you in so long.

**(420 Words)**

**Age 16**

I couldn't handle carrying my stuff anymore. It'd only been a week, and I was fed up with juggling my pack, crutches, and Pokéballs. So, I did the best thing I could think of, send for one of my smaller Pokémon to carry the stuff around for me. Unlike most trainers, I had a grand total of nine Pokémon, including the Pokémon my grandmother had given me.

And, on top of that, the two I didn't travel with were under the care of Bill, who I'd met on several occasions. He'd said that until I had over fifty Pokémon in need of a temporary home, they'd stay with him. As per the general rule. And I hadn't been travelling with them in quite some time.

"Hey Bill," I said into the phone, staring at the older man on the screen.

"What a surprise! Twice in a year, Zaria. I think you're having a hard time choosing Pokémon!" Bill joked.

"Yeah. I guess. Look, I need Link. Can you get him ready for a transfer?" I asked, holding the Pokéball of Buster in my hand. I'd already said goodbye to him temporarily. Until Sweetie and I worked out our differences, she wasn't going anywhere, unfortunately.

"Not a problem! Not a problem. You sending me that pesky Jumpluff?" Bill had Link's Pokéball all ready to go on the transporter.

"Not yet. We've got some issues to work through. But Buster will be happy in the sea for awhile," I placed his Pokéball on the transporter at this end and watched as the balls switched places. "Take good care of him."

"You know I will, Zaria," Bill grinned before the screen went blank.

I released Link from his Pokéball and allowed him to shake his fur out. He grinned up at me and barked.

"Hi to you, too, Link." The Leafeon wagged his tail and looked around, before spotting the pack. It wasn't the first time Link helped me out by carrying things around, but it was the first in a big city. Without hesitation he walked over to the pack and lay down.

I hobbled over and picked the pack up, settling it in the middle of his back, and making sure the load was evenly distributed on either side.

He jumped up after I'd secured the pack and rubbed against me. "It's nice to see you again, too, Link." I grinned, giving him a hug as best I could. Hopefully I'd be able to manage the next couple of weeks alright.


	16. I'll Be Okay

_Stupid, evil Pokemon Thieves._**

* * *

******

Drabble Nineteen: I'll be okay.

**(568 Words)**

**Age 16**

Link barked at me just in time to get sent tumbling to the ground, my crutches thrown out of reach and my Pokéballs snagged. Link looked at me before taking off after the thief.

"Damn it!" I growled while attempting to push myself into a sitting position as several people ran over to me.

"Is she okay?" Somebody whispered as another went to retrieve my crutches. I was busy taking count of Pokéballs Link's and Sweetie's were still attached to my belt, but the other four were gone. I swore again as I picked myself up.

"I'll be okay. Somebody get an Officer on the phone. That person stole my Pokéballs." I limped with one crutch, as the other had managed to get mangled, in the direction Link had gone. Even if I _did_ have a Pokémon with me, there was no way in hell I was going to use it. Sweetie was still steamed about being caught.

Eterna City was very, very large, and there was no way of finding a Leafeon running after a criminal easily. Asking around worked, but for the most part it'd been between twenty minutes and an hour prior to my questioning. My feet were sore from slapping them on the concrete to keep my balance as I walked, and there was no way that I'd catch them without help.

"There she is!" A familiar voice stated as a police car pulled over and stopped next to me. Gary and an Officer Jenny exited the vehicle and came around to my side.

"I was called about stolen Pokémon," Officer Jenny reported.

"And I came along while they were describing you, and a Leafeon that took off after the thief," Gary told me. "I figured you were still in the city, got what, another week before the cast comes off?"

I nodded, "Link's chasing the thief, so we just need to find him."

Officer Jenny had pulled out a notepad, and was scribbling away. "What does Link look like?"

"_He's blonde with pointy ears and a green hat_," I said sarcastically, "What do you think? He's the Leafeon that's chasing the thief!" I was frustrated. It'd been three hours, and no sign of either of them.

"And what Pokémon were stolen?" Jenny asked.

"My Charizard, Cole. My Fearow, Fear. My Nidoking, Chuck. And My Shiftry, Sid. You might as well count Link, my Leafeon, as stolen as well, since I haven't seen him since the thief rounded the corner." I crossed my arms as best I could with one crutch supporting me and gave her an impatient look. "Do you have any good tracking Pokémon?"

Officer Jenny laughed, "Of course! I'll go get them. Where can I contact you at if we find them?"

I shrugged, "I've got no cell phone, and I'll be out until I find them. So send my Fearow after me."

Gary gave me a questioning look and turned to the Officer, "I'll stay with her. You can reach me at my cell phone," Gary proceeded to give her his number and she left. Leaving me basically helpless with Gary.

"Where shall we look first?" Gary asked, pulling a Pokéball from his belt.

I sighed, "No idea. The last person said they saw Link go that way," I motioned down an alley up ahead.

"Then we'll go that way." Gary told me, and released his Umbreon to guide us.**  
**


	17. It's Over

_Gary Almost-Fluff. :3 Sorry, it's not really a romance fic... because that wasn't the challenge..._**

* * *

******

Drabble Sixteen: It's over.

**(534 Words)**

**Age 16**

I was crying. It'd been two days. _Two days_ since the thief had taken my Pokémon. I glared at the Pokéball in my hand through my tears. Why hadn't the thief taken Sweetie and left me Fear? Then I could have tracked the ass down and clobbered him... well... if I didn't have a cast on my leg.

There was a knock on the door, and I hobbled over, wiping tears as I went. "Coming."

I opened the door to find Gary and Umbreon standing in the doorway. "We came to make sure you're okay," Gary told me. The previous day he'd told me I couldn't go with him because I was hurt. I'd yelled at him and gone anyway, only to have to be carried home.

I glared at him, "All of my friends are gone. _Gone!_ Am I supposed to be okay?" I screamed as I broke down into more tears. Who cared if he saw, or what he thought. My Pokémon were the only people who cared about me. No humans did.

Gary grabbed me before I hit the ground after my knees buckled. He lowered me to the ground on his lap and cradled me, rocking back and forth. "It'll be okay, Zaria. We'll find them," Umbreon had come around and was licking tears from my cheeks. It made a noise of concern and sat down.

"_Yeah._ It'll be okay. The thief'll make money off of selling my friends and I'll be left alone for the _rest of my life_!" I sobbed, fisting my hands in his shirt.

"Sh," Gary rocked back and forth uncomfortably and Umbreon rubbed against my arms, trying to calm me.

"Don't 'Shush' me!" I growled into his shirt, "How would you like it if somebody shushed you after Umbreon was stolen?"

Gary didn't have a response for that, and his arms loosened, but I didn't want to pull away. I was overreacting because I didn't want to need him the way I did at that moment, and I wanted to drive him away with my words. My body wouldn't cooperate with me, though.

Gary's cell phone went off just then, and he reached into his pocket. The caller ID showed an unknown number, but he answered anyway. "Gary Oak."

There was a long silence, and I sniffled to keep from getting snot on Gary's shirt. He kept throwing me glances downward with his blue eyes as he listened. "I'll be there right away."

He snapped the phone shut and smirked down at me. I recognized that smirk from my brief travelling with him. He knew something he knew _I'd_ want to know.

"It's over," he said.

"What's over?"

"Your wallowing. Link showed up in the street you were found in and someone called the police because he's guarding something and getting violent."

"What?" I sat straight up in his lap and looked at him.

"We better get over there before they have to battle him," Gary scooted me off of his lap and stood before offering his hand.

"Let's go!" I was up and limping to the door on my cast in my excitement. I crumpled from the pain, and Gary had to help me back up.


	18. It's Simple

_Teehee. And here Gary is supposed to be the Pokemon Expert in Training. XP_**

* * *

******

Drabble Seventeen: It's simple.

**(745 Words)**

**Age 16**

With my Pokémon back in my possession, I was the happiest person in the world. Gary simply laughed at me as I bounced down the sidewalk on my crutches. But even that didn't bother me.

Link walked beside me, growling at Umbreon occasionally, but I cuffed him with my crutch every time, so he turned to walking between Gary and I down the street.

"What is your problem, Link?" I asked cheerfully as we rounded the corner of the hospital.

He looked up at me, turned to Gary and gave a very low, very threatening growl.

"That's enough! Gary's a friend!" I told Link, who simply growled again.

"Sorry about him, Gary," I sighed. We stood at the entrance of the hospital.

"No problem. I can understand his... protectiveness. See you around," he and Umbreon left. I stepped through the sliding doors and headed up the elevator to the doctor who would determine if I needed to keep the cast on longer or not.

"It's best you wear a walking cast for another two months." The doctor stated.

"But I have to get back to travelling! I can't stay holed up here, I'll miss the league registration cutoff!"

"Find a person to travel with you, then. One capable of carrying you if they must," The doctor told me when he'd finished strapping on the walking cast.

Grumbling, I went in search of Gary, who might be talked into travelling with me for a short time. How could it be so difficult to find someone? He always seemed to be able to find me.

"Zaria!" Sure enough, no problems locating me.

"How is it that you find me so easily?" I asked him.

"What? Never mind, I need your help. You've got a Shiftry, right?"

"Yes..."

"Have you ever gotten honey from Beedrill before?"

"Yeah, it's simple."

"Good, come with me," Gary dragged me out of town and into Eterna Forest before finally stopping outside of a large copse of oak trees. "Umbreon is stuck in there," He motioned towards the copse.

"What the...? How did Umbreon end up _in the nest_?"

"We were trying to collect data on the local Beedrill, and honey tells a lot. Can you get Umbreon out?" He asked me.

"Well now, Gary Oak needs help. I guess this'd make us even," I grinned, and crouched forward.

"What're you doing?"

"Getting honey," I replied with a wink, and sneaked into the copse. I motioned for Gary to follow. He did, reluctantly. "Like I said earlier, it's simple."

The Beedrill didn't seem to have a problem with Umbreon, which was good, but it would make getting at her all the more difficult.

"Now the key is to not show fear or discomfort. Beedrill don't notice someone who is calm as often as someone who is uneasy. The problem we face now, though, is that the Beedrill look like they've adopted Umbreon. So it'll be difficult to get her out without making the Beedrill angry," I explained in a whisper as we approached Umbreon.

Gary ducked an incoming Beedrill that swooped at him again. "Why couldn't you just send in Shiftry? All the researchers say they're perfect for collecting honey."

I grabbed Gary's arm before the brunette swatted at the insect Pokémon. "That may be true, but _my_ Shiftry is not."

After Umbreon was rescued, we headed back to Eterna City.

"Thank you for the help, Zaria," Gary conceded after a very long silence, caused by an argument over why Gary'd had to accompany me. He'd managed to make the Beedrill mad and we'd been chased from the forest, Umbreon in tow.

"No problem. But, I need to ask a favor," I replied stiffly.

"What?"

"I can't travel for two months unless I have someone accompany me, as per doctor's orders."

"That's really going to stop you?"

I was quiet, because, in truth, I didn't know the answer to that question. _Was_ it going to stop me? Or did I want to use it as an excuse not to spend another journey alone?

"I'm just kidding. You want me to travel with you? Depends on where you've going," Gary grinned at me.

"Hearthome City, so I can take on take on Fantina."

Gary was quiet for awhile, before saying, "I think I can manage a trip to Hearthome."

I couldn't believe my ears. Gary had said yes?

I attacked him with a hug and a huge grin, "Thank you so much, Gary!"


	19. Shut Up!

_I got tired of Sweetie..._**

* * *

******

Drabble Eighteen: Shut up!

**(936 Words)**

**Age 16**

"Okay you damn Pokémon, sit still!" I bellowed at the puffy monster. It responded by smacking me and running behind Gary.

Frustrated, I slumped down against a tree, while Gary smirked at me from his log, Umbreon in front of him, enjoying a good brushing.

"If you were nicer to it, it would be nicer to you," Gary commented as Sweetie jumped into his lap. A disgruntled Umbreon growled softly at the puffball before abandoning its brushing to lay down away from Sweetie.

"What would you know? You caught all your Pokémon. You didn't get one dumped on you," I growled, glaring at Gary and my Pokémon.

Sweetie growled at me from Gary's lap, and I growled right back. "That's exactly your problem, Zaria. If you treated Sweetie like your own Pokémon, it'd be nicer to you in return." He stroked the middle tuft on the monster's head, and it purred in content.

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

"But Zaria..."

"I'm sorry I can't treat it like my own! How the hell am I supposed to feel about a Pokémon a dead woman gave to me?" I screamed, stood up, and ran into the woods. How dare he tell me what to do with Pokémon?

"Zaria! Wait!" Gary called, but I ignored him and kept running.

"Leave me alone Gary!" My agility was not the best, because I still sported a walking cast, but it could have been much worse.

I sat alone in the middle of the woods, quietly. I'd been sitting for a couple of hours; the tears had long since stopped. Sunset was fast approaching, but I didn't want to go back. I couldn't go back and face Gary after I'd acted so childishly.

"Uru~" The soft clicking of pincers came from a bush near me, and I turned toward the noise. Branches rustled slightly, snapped loudly, and parted quickly as a little fuzzy yellow ball shot from the bush at my face.

I screamed and fell backward. The ball sat on my chest, all four blue eyes focused on me, all four tiny feet hooked into my shirt. It cooed slightly, blinked once, and returned to the underbrush, leaving a bloody stain on my shirt.

"Wait. Come back!"

It cried slightly from the underbrush. I pulled the little yellow Pokémon from its hiding place, and it cuddled close to me, cooing softly. It nursed one of its legs slightly, where a large cut dribbled blood onto my arm.

"You poor thing. I have medicine back at camp." I cradled it and walked back to camp. "I've never seen one of you before. What are you, little guy?" It whined softly when we entered the camp.

"Bachuru [1]! Thank goodness!" I looked up to see a trainer about my age. His eyes turned angry as soon the first wave of relief passed. "What the hell were you thinking, running off like that? You stupid Pokémon!"

I looked up at Sweetie, who sat on the trainer's head contentedly. The little yellow Pokémon in my arms burrowed deeper, avoiding looking at the trainer.

"Hey, hey, hey, whoa. What did this little guy do?" I asked, holding the Pokémon tighter.

"He ran off while I was trying to brush him. Looks like he got hurt, too. Stupid." He growled.

"That's not a reason to get mad at the little guy. Maybe he didn't want to be brushed," I defended, taking a step forward and standing up straighter.

"You're one to talk, Zaria," Gary stepped in, pushing the two of us back.

"Oh, are you the trainer neglecting this beautiful Jumpluff?" The other trainer asked. I glared at Sweetie.

"Yeah. That's my Jumpluff. No, I haven't been neglecting it."

"Let's back up here," Gary mediated, "Zaria, this is Luke. He's travelling from the Isshu [2] Region. Luke, Zaria from Kanto."

"Isshu? Where's that?" I asked at the same time Luke said, "Jumpluff is from Johto."

"Yeah, what's it to you? I've been to Johto, and that Jumpluff came from my Grandmother."

"Well that Bachuru came from my brother. And the stupid thing just won't listen to me."

"Tell me about it. Sweetie is the same way."

"I think your Jumpluff is sweet."

"Yeah well your... this little guy is sweet."

"Well then, I propose a trade. My Bachuru for your Jumpluff."

"... I..." I looked down at the little Pokémon in my arms, which cooed happily, and at Sweetie, who was happier than I'd seen her since I got her. "My..." I thought of my sisters, who put so much worth in the pampered Pokémon. They'd be so mad at me. "What kind of Pokémon is this, again?"

"It's from my home region, Isshu. Bachuru. It's electric and bug. He'll evolve into a Denchura [3] at some point in time. So, do we have a deal?"

"Sure. My family already hates me, and Grandma would hate to see Sweetie and I fight the way we do. I will." I pulled off Sweetie's Pokéball and called her back into it. Luke did the same with Bachuru.

"It's name is Sweetie," I told Luke as I handed him the Pokéball.

"Yeah, his is Sparky."

"Well, since you're here now, Zaria. Shall we eat lunch?" Gary asked, satisfied that we were no longer going to kill one another.

I released Sparky and wrapped up his leg. The little yellow ball fell asleep in my lap as I ate lunch. Sweetie sat on Luke's head as he ate.

As we parted ways, neither Pokémon looked back at their old trainer. They were both too content on clinging to their new trainer.

_[1] - Bachuru is the Japanese name. It is a 5__th__ generation Pokémon and doesn't have an English name, yet. More info on serebii. net (won't let me put in the actual URL)_

_[2] - Isshu is the 5__th__ generation Region. It is unconfirmed whether this is the English name or not._

_[3] - Denchura is the Japanese name. It is a 5__th__ generation Pokémon and doesn't have an English name yet. More info: _


	20. I Love You

_Okay, I had a hard time with this chapter. Until I saw a special, freaking amazing, fanfiction live-action Pokemon Trailer (__called Pokemon Apokelypse__). Which is where I got the idea for this chapter._

_Also, this is really much longer than a drabble, but whatever. I got carried away. :3_

_You'll have to excuse the choppiness..._

_ALSO! This is an extended version that I decided is exclusive to FFN, because I hated just _how_ choppy the ending was before I added the extra 800 or so words... Also beware a few spelling errors...  
_  
_[1] - Hitomoshi is the Japanese name. It is a 5th generation Pokémon and doesn't have an English name, yet. More info at serebii. net_

* * *

**Drabble Twenty: I love you.  
(2552 Words + ~1000 Bonus Words)  
Age 21**

"Excuse me?" I sat in a coffee shop on the outskirts of Celadon City in the Kanto Region.

"You heard me. There's a hot new trainer, who might give you a run for your money in the underground," Sarah, my 'mentee' I'd picked up in the Isshu region five years prior, told me. She pulled out a cancer stick and her Hitomoshi [1] lit it.

"Those will kill you, Sarah."

"Are you listening? This guy's hot. Him and his Blastoise."

"How new is new?" I asked, and I watched Sparky and Link playing in the trees not far away.

"Well, new to the underground. Apparently he's about your age. Says he won't stop until he beats the champion. Until he beats _you_!"

"And so what if he does?"

"What do you mean? You've been top of the underground for four years! You'd give that up?"

"Yeah. Why not? I wouldn't mind going out and challenging the Frontier Brains. I'm tired of staying in one place. I'm getting restless."

"Where will that leave me? All of my money is invested in the underground! In _you_!" Sarah cried, her cigarette flying across the table.

"How old are you, Sarah? Fifteen? What would your parents say if they saw you smoking and gambling?" I asked, picking up her smoldering cigarette and grinding out the lit end.

"They wouldn't care." Sarah grumbled, pulling another stick from her pocket.

"I'm serious, Sarah! How did we get wrapped up in the underground, anyway?"

"One wrong battle, remember? You won and were contracted into it. It's addicting, Zaria. Nobody blames you."

I lay back, and looked out at the almost completely empty street. "I used to live on the other end of town. Now..." A woman and her daughter caught sight of me and crossed the street to avoid coming close. "Now I'm the tormentor of the town."

A siren sounded off in the distance, and the street emptied. "Sparky, Link, let's go!" I called, and my Pokémon ran back to us as we took off to the closest entrance to the underground. "I'm even running from the cops, now."

"But you're a celebrity!" Sarah encouraged, "You're the best Trainer in Celadon! Nobody else is so travelled! You've got complete sets of badges from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Isshu! Nobody can beat you!"

I laughed and looked out the window as Officer Jenny stopped in front of the coffee shop Sarah & I had been sitting at. "Yeah yeah." I saw heads of black and brown hair accompanying Officer Jenny.

"Hey baby!" Cooper, one of the refs for the underground, came up and put his arm around my waste. "The two of you should come look at what Andy got his hands on. Battle fodder from two idiots who had their Pokémon out of their balls."

"Okay Cooper," Sarah giggled and walked to the doorway.

"You go, I'll catch up," I continued to look out the window.

"Okay, but don't stay up here too long. Police is just outside, and we've got a busy schedule tonight." He kissed my cheek "I Love You, Babe," and then left with Sarah.

I slid down the wall and put my hands in my head. Link sat down next to me and whined; Sparky clicked his pincers from above me on the wall.

"What did I get us into you guys?" I asked the pair. "Why didn't I go with Gary when he asked for me to go back to Kanto instead of going to Isshu? It's all my fault, you two!"

Link licked my elbow, and then looked out the window, his ears perked. "What is it?" I turned and looked out the window. Across the street was a man I vaguely recognized. I'd met him several times, the first time in Sinnoh, and subsequently in Isshu before I'd started down the path of underground battles. "Ash?"

Link snorted, Sparky clicked, and I stood up to get a better look. He still sported a red hat, but Pikachu was absent. He turned around and we made eye contact. I dropped to my knees, out of sight and cursed myself. Before I'd managed to drop, I'd seen his mouth form my name.

The glass I'd been looking through became a punching bag. "Zaria! Zaria! Let me in! It's Ash! You have to help me! They have Pikachu!" His fists hit the glass so hard I was afraid it would shatter. I crawled through the door Cooper and Sarah had passed through, and closed the door behind me. I sat in the hallway with Link glared at me. He growled at me when I tried to move down the hallway to the stairs that led underground.

Sparky, now a fully evolved Denchura, spun a web across the hallway.

"I can't help him you guys. If I do, they'll take you from me."

Link growled, Sparky clicked, and the pair disappeared around the door I'd just escaped behind. Back to Ash. To help him. They knew the underground was ruthless and evil. We all did, but we'd looked past it because we were home; I was home in the city my mother lived; the city I wanted to prove myself in.

And once I'd gotten in, there was no way out, because they took your Pokémon, mugged you, or you simply disappeared. I'd wanted out numerous times over the past four years. I'd been such a stupid teenager. At 17, I'd competed in the Isshu Region, placed second, and come home to Celadon with a beginner trainer in tow. Miffed at my mother and sisters, who still ignored me, I'd decided I would become as infamous as possible in Celadon just to spite them and their last name. _My_ last name.

And boy was I good at that. Within six months, I was on top. And that's where I'd been ever since. But I watched more than battled now; I helped with making the arenas, collecting Pokémon, tricking trainers out of money, battles, sometimes Pokémon. I knew the inner workings, and I'd come to hate it. But there was no way out. I was wanted, along with Cooper, along with Sarah, along with all the other major players in the underground.

I'd also managed to corrupt a brand new trainer into smoking, gambling, and stealing. Worst of all, she thought it was normal for Trainers.

Link yipped in the next room, and I instinctively went to his aid.

"Zaria Benjamin. Put your hands up. You are under arrest for participation and organization of illegal dealings with the Celadon City Underground." Four officers pointed guns in my direction, a fifth and sixth each had Link and Sparky pinned. I raised my hands, and Officer Jenny came toward me. She pulled off my Pokéballs and patted me down for other weapons before handcuffing me. "I expected better from a Benjamin," she whispered in my ear before dragging me out to the car. Link and Sparky were recalled to their Pokéballs.

An unusually large spectator group stood around the police vehicles.

_"Look it's Zaria!"  
"It's their champion!"  
"Is the underground through?"_

A reporter stood near the entrance. "I'm here with Officer Jenny, who has just arrested one of the biggest names in the Celadon City Underground. Officer, does this mean you've located the meeting place for tonight?"

"No. We just got lucky."

"Or I'm stupid." I grumbled back. Jenny gripped my arm harder.

"You looked dressed up for a battle, Zaria. Care to comment on your arrest?" The reporter asked me.

I smiled. I wore the customary 'battle uniform'. "It was bound to happen eventually. I have been breaking the law for four years now. I just hope they don't hurt my Pokémon. I came by all of them legally."

"We'll just have to see about that," Jenny told me as she hauled me into the back of the van.

At the police station, after I'd been booked, a sat in a cell with twenty other women, but none of them bugged me. They gave me a wide birth. By myself I had one side of the cell. It wasn't because I was notoriously violent or tough, it was because the underground protects its own, especially it's battling champion.

* * *

"Zaria Benjamin?"

I stood and went to the door. "Yes?"

"Your bail has been posted."

"Of course her bail was posted. The underground wouldn't leave her in here! But where did the money come from!" One woman said.

"They aren't stupid enough to show up here. I bet it was her rich mother, to save face." Another speculated.

"Actually, it was neither. He claims to be your boyfriend, Miss Benjamin." The Officer answered, not disposed to keep secrets when it came to me, or any member of the underground.

"Cooper? He wouldn't bail me out."

"Then it must be a secret admirer."

"Well, do I get to leave then?"

"We want to question you first."

* * *

After three hours of questions, which I refused to answer, my Pokémon were deemed legally obtained, my brain, picked.

Waiting for me out in the entrance was Ash. He was sitting, defeated, in a chair. He looked up at me. "They took him, Zaria... You took Pikachu."

I shook my head. "I don't know what you're talking about, Ash. I haven't seen any Pika..." I trailed off, Cooper had said we had new fodder for the arena...

"Miss Benjamin, if you are caught associating with the underground again, you will be tried."

"Okay, I understand. Let's go Ash." I pulled the sagging lump of man with me out into the streets. We were on the nice side of town, the side I used to live on. "I know where Pikachu is, Ash. But I need your help."

"Anything."

"Great. Let's get started, then."

I took him to the Pokémon Center. I was avoided like the plague as I went to the Pokémon Transporter and called up Bill. He glared at me on the screen. "What do you want, criminal? Need more fodder for your battles?"

"Please Bill, send me Fear, Chuck, and Cole. You may not like me, but they're still my Pokémon."

"You better treat them right, you hear?"

Three Pokéballs materialized to match my other three. "Here Ash. Take these. Don't use your real Pokémon, it's too dangerous. Mine are used to fighting in the underground."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you want Pikachu back, you have to come to the underground. We have to play along, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

"Zaria! My love! I thought they caught you!" Cooper welcomed me at the outskirts of the pit with open arms.

"I was. I talked Bob here into posting my bail in return for showing him the pit."

"Well, boy, thanks for getting my babe out of jail. You want in on the first round of action?"

I nodded slightly to Ash. "Sure."

"Buck up, dude. You're in the company of the Underground's finest."

"Coop, why don't you go get Bob set up, and I'll go make sure everything's in order for the new fodder, okay?"

"Sounds good. Sarah's back with 'em. We got a Pikachu, Umbreon, and a couple of Oddish. Should be good."

I watched Cooper take Ash, and I went to find Sarah.

"Zaria! You made it out!" She grinned. Pikachu sat defeated in a container, as did the Umbreon and Oddishes.

Pikachu hopped up and looked at me hopefully, and the Umbreon whined. "Where'd you get these Pokémon, Sarah?"

"Sean got them off a pair of trainers from Pallet Town. Oak's grandson."

"The Umbreon?"

"Yeah. How'd you guess."

I knelt down to look at Umbreon, "It's beautiful. Mind if I get a closer look?"

"Go ahead."

I leaned in to Umbreon, who growled at me. I whispered instructions. "Listen, you want out, play dead when they put you in the ring. Bite me if you understand."

Umbreon's teeth sunk into my fingers. "Ouch! Damn Pokémon. Sarah, I want to break this one myself."

"Noted."

"And give that Pikachu to Bob, here. He breaks it, he can have it," Cooper came up behind me and grabbed my waist. He kissed my cheek.

Umbreon went down easily, just as planned. One attack and it went down.

"Useless. Put it out with the trash," Cooper spat.

I excused myself during the Oddish pit fights to tell my team the plan.

When I came back, Ash had been cornered, with Pikachu fighting off multiple Pokémon.

"Finally, Zaria! Teach this prick a lesson. He thought he'd use you to get his Pikachu back. We'll let you have it if you can beat Zaria."

"Clear the arena, Cooper."

"Three on three battle. Last Pokémon standing."

I let out Link, Sparky, and Sid. Ash let Pikachu join the fray, along with Cole and Chuck.

Cole took out Sid and Link, but only after Sid & Link had gotten Chuck. Sparky knocked out Cole, and only Pikachu remained. After a long standoff, Sparky fell. Shocked into silence, the crowd parted for Ash. They booed him when their voices came back. Cooper consoled me for being beaten. "It was bound to happen sometime. You're still our champion!"

I listened, happy that Ash was free, scheming to free Umbreon.

I found it tied up out back and freed it. I followed it to the Pokémon Center, where Ash stood outside, Pikachu on his shoulder. He grinned at me and caught me up in a hug. "Thank you."

Gary came out the doors and caught Umbreon up in a tight squeeze. Ash went inside, leaving the two of us alone.

"Haven't seen you for five years."

"You haven't been an honest Trainer in five years."

We stood awkwardly facing one another, just as silently as we had the last day of our journey in Sinnoh.

"I brought Umbreon back..."

"Then why are you part of the underground?"

"I... it's not that simple. I was stupid."

"That sounds pretty simple to me Zaria." He looked down at Umbreon. "Come with us back to Pallet Town."

"I can't."

"You can. Just turn your back and forget about it." He touched my cheek and looked me in the eye.

"It's not that simple."

"Where's the trainer that told me collecting honey from Beedrill is simple? The trainer who rescued Umbreon, fought with that Jumpluff, got pushed off a cliff?"

"She turned her back on the world for a stupid whim."

"Well, reverse it."

"Yeah, come with us Zaria," Ash was back outside. Gary took a step back, which alerted me to how close we'd gotten.

"What about the underground?"

"If they lose their champion, maybe they'll cooperate."

I sighed. I'd wanted a way out for so long. "I'll think about it."

Later that night, I stood looking out the window. Gary came up next to me. "Something bothering you?"

I took Gary's hand, and traced the lines in his palm shyly. "I don't know why I ever picked the Isshu Region over you."

"I don't know why you did, either."

I smacked him playfully and smiled.

"You posted my bail, didn't you?"

"I couldn't leave you in jail."

"But, how did you know I was in jail?"

"Your face was all over the TV, Zaria. I didn't realize you were so involved in the underground." I looked away from him. Gary slid his arm around me and pulled me close. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not the same person I was five years ago."

"Neither am I. What's your point?"

I looked at him, his brown hair, still spiked the same way it always had been, his chin, now covered with stubble, his eyes, tired but knowing. This man was different from the boy I'd travelled with five years ago, and much, much different from the boy I'd met at thirteen. And yet, we were still here together. Our paths crossed many times, and he always seemed to show up when I was in the most trouble.

"My point is I'm not someone who should get a second chance."

"Why's that?"

"I selfishly put not only me, but my pokémon, and an inexperienced trainer into a compromising situation. I've done nothing I'm proud of in the past five years. I've caught wild Pokémon for battling fodder in the pit, I've gambled away money and hustled people out of it. I'm one of the most feared people in Celadon City! And all I had to do was get a reputation! You said it yourself: I was all over TV." I broke away from Gary and wrapped my arms around myself. I couldn't leave Sarah.

"Ah, but listen to yourself. You _caught_ Pokémon. You _lost_ money, just as you gained it. Your _reputation_ is feared. Zaria, I don't understand how you can't see it. You haven't done anything wrong except fight in the pit, and everyone makes that mistake at some point."

"But I love the feeling of being a part of it! The rush of the fight that you don't get in a normal battle. The danger. The risk!"

"And yet, you're not happy."

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. My cheek rubbed up against his rough one and I inhaled the tell-tale smell of most travelling trainers: pine, dirt, sweat, and rain. Without meaning to, I hummed contentedly. I'd so missed that smell; Celadon smelled of smoke, gas, and grime. "Why the hell do you care so much?"

He wrapped his arms around my middle and squeezed. "And here I thought you were smart, Zaria."

"Excuse me?"

"The same reason I saved you when I found you on the side of the road. Why I traveled with you when you asked in the Sinnoh Region. Why I asked you to come home with me when you finished Sinnoh. Why I came to Celadon City with Ash in the first place."

"What?"

"Never mind," He sighed, let go of me, and left the room.

"You can't see it, can you?" Nurse Joy had come around the corner and was shaking her head.

"See what?"

"That boy is in love with you. Heaven knows how, considering who you are, but he is. And I believe you may have just broken his heart."

"Gary? In love? You can't be serious?" I bit my lip and looked over my shoulder at where he'd been swallowed up by the dark doorway.

Nurse Joy shook her head more vigorously and turned behind her, "What do you think? You came with that boy."

Ash stepped from behind the counter, where he'd been attending to Pikachu.

"What is this? Spy on Zaria time?" I growled.

Ash looked at me with a bit of a scowl. "You're thicker than I am. Gary asked me to come with him and help to find you."

I turned bright red, my cheeks heated up, my ears, my nose. I liked Gary, but I'd never dreamed he liked me back. Why would he? Just as Nurse Joy had implied, I was a criminal. "Really?" The hope in my voice was hard to hide. Ash nodded. I turned on a dime and ran off after Gary, through the hallways of the PokéCenter. I couldn't find him, he wasn't in his room, or in the cafeteria, or anywhere.

Disheartenned, I sat down outside on the steps of the building, watching the sun rise. I could feel tears forming. I'm screwed up so many times. And there was no way to fix it. Gary had gone.

The sliding glass doors openned, and little black feet appeared in my peripheral vision. "Zaria?" My breath caught in my throat as I looked up into Gary's confused face. Mine lit up. "What are you doing out here in the cold?"

I stood and threw myself on him, squeezing him tight. "I thought you'd left already."

He patted my back uncertainly, but didn't speak.

"I'm so dense! Why couldn't I see it before? You've been there for me every time I've needed it from the day we met." I buried my face in his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed. His chin rested on my forehead, and we stood there, frozen, until Umbreon barked impatiently.

"Let me go with you to Pallet Town."

"Of course. Shall we go get your things?"

I nodded and pulled away, keeping a grip on his hand. I looked over at him. "My apartment is this way."


End file.
